That's My Promise
by InuLimbo
Summary: Kagome has been waiting three years for Inuyasha's return from war. He finally comes back, but there's one problem. Kagome's what! R&R! (One shot)


This is a One Shot just to let everybody know. I had one before, but it was not serious at all. Lol. I think I was high off of sugar that day. But this is my first 'serious' one shot. So read it and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: You'll never take me alive!!!!  
  
Inu: oO;; Umm...

Kag: That's not what you're supposed to say...

IL: SILENCE!! You are just a mere mortal who can not compare to my powers!!

Inu: -- You're human too you idiot. All they want is a disclaimer, and you freak out.....moron.

IL: Oh oo;; I do not own Inuyasha!

Inu: ......moron.

IL: Pulls out a huge mallet, and hits Inu on the head with it. On with the story!!!!

Kag: Are you okay?

Inu: has swirly eyes

**That's My Promise**

  
  
  
  
Kagome stood patiently on the dock under a light. There was a small breeze from the ocean which surrounded her. She tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear that had blown free. The boat had pulled in about fifteen minutes ago. It floated quietly next to the old wooden dock where she stood. It was already dark, but she was determined to wait through anything to see him again. It had been three long years. Every minute that went by seemed like days in her mind. She had been in love with him after all. But after he left, a lot of things changed. There was no stopping it. Who was to say if he was even alive now? There had been no word after the war started. How was she to know if he would even step off of that boat? So many things happened in that short amount of time. Things were still so fresh in her mind. That day...three years ago...  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, there you are," said a girl with raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She threw her arms around his neck "I was worried you weren't coming to school today. But you couldn't, right? After all, it is our last day of high school," she recited cheerfully. "It would have been dreadful if you hadn't come to school today." She pecked him on the lips.  
  
She looked at him with a smile. However, he did not return the favor. His golden eyes pierced her. He looked so serious. The Inuyasha she knew was never 'serious'. He lived to have a good time.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she drew her arms back. "You never look like this."  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you about something important. I'm not joking around. I'm going to be serious and honest with you."  
  
She had a confused look planted on her face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I joined the armed forces, and I'm going to war."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she took a step back while shaking her head. "It's not true. You're just playing around. Tell me it's not true!" she said while tears started to fill her usual lively eyes.  
  
"Kagome," he said barely over a whisper. "I love you." He walked toward her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She cried harder and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Don't leave me," she said with a muffled cry. "Please don't leave me."  
  
He closed his eyes and took in her wonderful scent which seemed like for the last time. "I'll miss you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She lifted her head to reveal a tear stricken face. "Then don't go. Don't leave me."  
  
He dropped his arms. "I have to. It's my duty to use my youth to protect our country."  
  
She shook her head. "Let someone else do it." She gripped onto the sleeves of his shirt and looked into his eyes. "I want to be with you, and I can't if you're dead," she started crying again.  
  
He lifted her chin to look at him. "Promise me something."  
  
"Anything," she replied.  
  
"Promise me you'll wait for me to come back. I love you, Kagome. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. "I want to have children with you, and grow old with you by my side." She shook her head. "Just promise me, Kagome. Promise you'll wait for me to come back to you."  
  
She nodded her head weakly. "I promise."  
  
He closed the small space between them as he captured her lips. "I will come back to you," he said as he pulled away. "That's my promise."  
  
  
  
That day was the worst memory from her past. The day her love left her with only a promise. Although she was here now waiting for his return, she had broken her promise and met another. He had proposed to her a couple days ago, but she still had not produced an answer. Of course she loved Koga, but she felt that she might not be ready for marriage. She had talked to her mother about the situation. She thought that Koga was a wonderful young man. He was very capable. She felt very comfortable leaving her daughter in his hands, but the decision belonged to Kagome. Would she truly be happy with Koga?  
  
He had been standing behind her the entire time waiting for the arrival of her old friend.  
  
"Come on, Kag. It's getting pretty late."  
  
She didn't respond for a while. "You are welcome to leave, however I am staying."  
  
He sighed. "Well, I can't leave you here all alone." He stepped up next to her. Her eyes were completely set on that boat. She shivered as another breeze swept by. In response, Koga wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Koga would have suggested once again that they should leave, but he knew she would want to stay. The two just let their minds focus on the large boat. It swayed gently as the waves pushed it against the dock and then back out.  
  
"Kagome," he tried again. "I don't think anyone is getting off of that hunk of metal anytime today."  
  
She ignored his theory and continued to watching. With each passing moment she was drawing closer to the conclusion that maybe Koga was right.  
  
"Come on, Kag. I promise we can come back tomorrow."  
  
She sadly let her head drop, and then nodded. "Alright." She turned around with Koga's arm still wrapped around her.  
  
"I just don't want you getting sick. I care too much for you."  
  
When they were farther down, almost to the end of the dock, they heard a noise. Kagome turned her head to look back, and lit up with delight at what she saw. A door of the boat had been opened, and a metal walkway protruded out.  
  
"I knew it!" she got out of Koga's comforting grip, and ran down to the spot where she stood before. Things were quiet again. She could hear the water splashing against the wooden dock, and the footsteps of Koga as he drew closer. The steps stopped beside her.  
  
"Has anyone come out yet?" She shook her head in response.  
  
Just then a man walked out laughing loudly while talking to some companions who trailed behind. Kagome didn't move her head an inch as the men walked by. She just kept watching. She was waiting for one man. However, Koga greeted the men with a friendly hello.  
  
Kagome's face was delighted when she finally caught sight of the man she was waiting for. A couple tears built up in her eyes as she sprinted toward him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
The man's eyes drew up to meet hers. She ran to him and threw her arms around him letting her tears soak his shirt. He was shocked. He dropped the bag he clutched in his right hand wit his arms stiff at his sides.  
  
'This girl' he thought. 'Could it be...' Without thinking he lifted her chin to see her face. He recognized those eyes and that face. It looked exactly how it did three years ago on that day. "Kagome?" She urgently shook her head.  
  
"It's me." She smiled as he took her into his own arms. Fresh tears were flowing down her cheeks. He was alive. Inuyasha was alive, and he had come back to her.  
  
"So you must be Inuyasha," a voice said. Inuyasha moved his head from where ti rested on Kagome's shoulder, and looked for the man the voice belonged to. He noticed a tall, well built man standing behind Kagome. He had long black hair which was held up, and had crystal blue eyes.  
  
He took small steps as he came up beside Kagome and put a hand on her small shoulder. "My name is Koga. I'm Kagome's fiancé. It's nice to finally meet the man Kagome has been talking about for so long." He held out his hand and laughed. "I was beginning to think you weren't real, and that she had made you up." He laughed again.  
  
Kagome's eyes drifted to her feet, and another breeze went by. She crossed her arms across her chest and held herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. Koga wrapped an arm around her. "Well, we should probably get going." He took a step forward and tapped Inuyasha's arm. "Hope to see around some time, buddy."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything as he stood in shock. 'She's engaged?' He looked ahead to see that piece of filth walking with is Kagome. 'She promised she'd wait for me. I guess even three years is too long.' He kept thinking to himself until he finally spoke. "Hey Koga!" he shouted. "What's the rush? I just got back in town from a long trip. What do you say to a couple drinks? It's on me." He yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth so that his voice would carry.  
  
Koga waved for him to follow. "Sounds good!"  
  
Inuyasha instantly picked up his bag and sped for the vehicle which the other two were already seated in. He opened the door of the small black four door car, and pushed his suitcase into the back seat followed by himself.  
  
"This is great," Inuyasha said. "I really needed a drink."  
  
Koga nodded and looked at him through the rear view mirror. "I know what you mean. But with you paying I couldn't resist. They both laughed a little. "So how do you and Kagome know each other?" Inuyasha's heart thumped harder in his chest, and Kagome sunk down in her seat.  
  
"She was my girlfriend," he replied.  
  
"Really?" he questioned while he made a left turn. "So what caused you two to the end your relationship?"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Actually we never did. I just went off to war...and I guess she found you." He looked down sadly.  
  
"So you two never did split up, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no. 'But it doesn't matter,' he thought. 'I just want her to be happy.'  
  
Koga pulled into a parking spot in front of a small bar. A few other cars were there as well. "Come on in." Inuyasha got up to see Koga helping Kagome out of the car. He sighed deeply. He still loved her, and it was very painful to see her with another man. Koga linked arms with her, and led into the bar. Her head was tilted down with her bangs covering her face. It seemed almost like she didn't want Inuyasha to see her face.  
  
They all walked in. It smelled horribly of tobacco. There were a few pool tables where people were challenging one another. Koga walked over and grabbed a table. "You two sit there, and I'll go order some drinks." He looked at Inuyasha. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
"A Bud."  
  
"Alright." He turned to Kagome. "And I know you don't drink, so I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
The stood sat in silence for a while until Kagome finally said something. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered with her head still down.  
  
"Kagome," he started. "Can you follow me outside for a moment?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Alright."  
  
He took her hand and led her out under a porch light in the front of the building. "Kagome I.."  
  
She cut him off. "I know. And I'm sorry." Tears formed in her eyes again.  
  
"What are you sorry about?" he asked confused.  
  
"I broke my promise, Inuyasha." She clutched onto him, and he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to comfort her.  
  
"I pretty much knew that would happen though." He laughed half heartedly. "To tell you the truth, I thought you had forgotten about me. But when I saw you running toward me tonight. To know that someone was waiting for me, it made me happy." He stroked her head. "You have brought me a lot of joy, and I will never forget you." He let his arms drop from her, and turned to walk away.  
  
She stood there under the light very confused. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't belong here," he said without looking back. "To tell you the truth, I'm horribly jealous of Koga. I don't what I'd do if I'd stay here any longer." He picked up his walk a little.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'He still loves me.' She was so happy from what he had said. He still loved her after all, and she still had feelings for him. She had to tell him. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you!" She ran to him, and swung her arms around him. "I love you so much."  
  
"Kagome..." he hesitated. "I can't."  
  
She looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"You're engaged to someone. I can't take you away from him." He took her arms that were around his neck, and dropped them. "I have to leave now. You love Koga, and he loves you. You belong together."  
  
"But I love you, and you love me."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"No! It's not fair! I love you so much, and I always have. That's why I came back to you. That's why I was waiting for you on that dock! I was waiting three years for you!" she cried. "Does this mean nothing to you?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"What did you say? You think it doesn't matter?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," he repeated. "You're engaged. It would be wrong."  
  
She shook her head. "You're wrong. I am not engaged."  
  
"So everything Koga said was made up then?" he said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Partly. He proposed to me a couple days ago, but I haven't given him an answer." She paused. "I was waiting for you. And now that I have you, I will not let you go." She dug her face into his chest. "I was so wrong to date another man, but I didn't know if you were dead or alive. But now that I know you are alive, I can not afford to let you leave me again. I swear that if you leave me, I will track you down until the end of my days."  
  
He smiled a little at her words. "Well then," he said as a took a step closer to her. "I guess I better not leave you then."  
  
She shook her head. "You better not if you know what's good for you." She smiled as his face inched closer to hers. He took her lips in a passionate kiss. He drew back so his lips were barely touching hers.  
  
"I missed you so much." With that he captured her lips again. He drew back again. "And I'll never leave you again. That's my promise."  
  
  
  
So, what do you guys think? I liked it a lot personally. Lol. My first real one shot! How exciting! You guys have to review and let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch! Love you guys, lol! C ya!  
  
InuLimbo 


End file.
